Look on in the Mirror
by Jeevie
Summary: Look on in the Mirror is about Lina, Xellos, and everyone else finding a mirror and going through it to present day 2013, they also can go back to the past to their lives normal lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Look on in the Mirror**

**Lina**

I looked down and see and shiny gold ring lying on the floor next to her bed. As I was picking it up I heard someone yell. Quickly I turned around. There standing in front of me Xellos, Xellos my love.

"STOP!" Xellos yelled and franticly started running towards me. "That is mine!"

"What it's yours?" I ask. Looking at him awkwardly. "Why?"

"Now that's a secret," He said. I was about to punch him so hard he could die. But then I realize he is the most important thing in my life well for now.

"So, do you really want to know what the ring is for?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, yes I would like to know," I say. "Because right now I think you're cheating and are going to get engaged to another lady!"

"Oh in that case, I will be getting engaged to someone if they say yes," he said in an annoying way.

"With who?"

"Now that's a secret."

I was about to kill him.

"Ok, ok I can't keep a secret," Xellos said awkwardly.

"I find that hard to believe," I say.

"I'm going to ask…. Your sister to marry me,"

"What REALLY!"

"No of course not, would anyone?"

"I see your point."

When he left I was about to cry laughing, really Xellos and ring he must be like girly or something that thing can't really love. I got it he's a gay rights supporter it all makes sense. I love him so much… wait what if he is the one gay and others are supporting him? But whatever it was funny as all heck.

**Xellos**

I feel kind of weird after Zelgaudis gave me this ring, and said he loved me, but I know I love Lina and that is all that matters. And just then Gourry walks right on in.

"Hey have you thought about the thing," He said as if I knew what he was talking about.

"What thing?"

"The date with Zelly"

"First don't call him Zelly and Second NO! Hell NO I won't date the creep!"

"How do you think he will feel?"

"I don't give a fuck about how he feels," I yelled at the top of my lungs. And then Zelly, I mean Zelgaudis walk on in.

"What is going on he asked?" Zelgaudis asked.

"Xellos doesn't love you!" Gourry shouted out. And then Zelgaudis fainted on my bed.*Awkward*

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" Gourry yelled, also one of the girlyist manly yells ever.

"Someone is at the door!"

"It just me," Says a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look on in the Mirror **

**Xellos**

"I'm kind of scared," Gourry said, hugging the bed post.

"Oh shut up!" Zelgaudis said after a nice nap on my bed.

"Let me go answer the door," I say. Oh they're just a bunch of idiots

As I go to the door I think what if its Lina thinking we are gay or something!

"Hello?" Amelia says. *everyone sighs* "What was that?"

"We just thought you might be Lina," I say as politely as I can.

"Well it is just me! And why would it be bad if it was Lina?"

"Oh, she would think something like gay things, you know"

"Oh… Really?"

Ugh she is one idiot. So I asked everyone to leave very nicely of course I wanted them to like me. Just kidding!

"Ahhhh! All of you out of my room!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gourry yell, in a really high pitched voice.

After everyone has finally left I hear another knock. *Runs around the room screaming and yelling until finds his saneness*

**Lina**

"Xellos? My love you there?" I asked? What the fuck I just said the words 'my love!'

"Yes, I am come on in," Xellos said so nicely. As I walk in I expect to see him just standing wait for me, but no not him he was posing on the bed is the weirdest way possible. Then reality snapped back into his mind.

"So, my love?" He said weirdly.

"Did you just say, my love?"

"Of course, because that is want I shall call you since you call me it."

"Ugh you're just asking to die!"

"Yes, yes I am." He said in the most threatening way, yes threatening! Well he is provoking me like really.

"You know that you're really annoying!"

*Knock, Knock*

"Who is it," Xellos yelled.

*No answer*

"Lina you stay here I will get the door."

"Hello?"

"Hi, would you like food?" A small kid asked with a dark hair color.

"What am I Gourry?"

"Who?" Asked a taller red head.

"Never mind, and no!" I closed the door and walked to Lina.

"I think that I found your twin… but younger and scarier, well Zelly is scarier… wait never mind I didn't say that! Ah!" Xellos screamed.

"You sound like Gourry… and I saw her earlier and we talked." I said.

I just did some time alone some days, may today is that day and should go back home through the mirror of course. *Wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Look on in the Mirror **

Sorry the Back Story is in the 3rd Chapter

**Back Story; **

Lina, and Amelia went up into an attic to look for an old book, that Amelia's grandma told them they should look for. So while they were in the attic they found a mirror, and of course Amelia looked at herself, then she touched the mirror. Then Amelia was gone. Amelia then realized that she was in a home with an old man sleeping on the couch and everything looked so modern and fancy, when she turned around she saw the mirror that was in her grandma's attic. But the one thing she didn't know is that she is now in 2013.

**Amelia 2013**

So I was like sitting on a bench and Mr. Zelly Zel sat next to me! So now I think I love him, but Lina said he loves me, but I don't think that it's true. So like yeah.

"So, Mr. Zelgaudis do you...Love me?" I asked.

*Awkward silence*

"Um. Yes Ms. Amelia I do, greatly," He responded.

"OMG! Really, I really love you…."

Then Zelgaudis leaned in and kissed me. Oh I've never actually been kissed it was so romantic like when we walked in a little pathway of love, but at the time we didn't know that it was the pathway of love. Ah, he is just the best person in the world next to Lina. Although I'm not that fond of Xellos, I do think he is just perfect with Lina.

**Gourry (Past) **

How nice the whole heard left me alone with, the scariest things. Like books, and feathers.

**Amelia 2013-Past**

Zel, and I started making out on in my hotel room. Then after 3 hours of you know what we finally decided to leave to the huge grand huge dinner to celebrate Gourry's birth of day. So, we went through the mirror.

**Lina (Past)**

So, Sylphiel, Xellos, and I planned a huge party for Gourry's 26th birth of day party. (FYI Amelia created the name, which is why it sounds so stupid).

**Author's Note: **Sorry so short just wanted to add the back story… Last Chapter! Why? Because… There will be more…

Mini FanFic 1: Look on in the Mirror: 3 Chapters

Mini FanFic 2: It's okay to say Goodbye (it truly is): 10 Chapters

Mini FanFic 3: When the wind Blows: 4 Chapters

Huge FanFic: The Priest Who Can't Love: I don't know


End file.
